


Imagine going to the Oceaneum with Bruce and your daughter

by Iknewyouweremuggle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Children, Daughters, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fish, Fun, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, imagine, oceaneum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknewyouweremuggle/pseuds/Iknewyouweremuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you visit the Oceaneum with Bruce and Kate, your adopted daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine going to the Oceaneum with Bruce and your daughter

Smiling you watch after your daughter. Her brown locks are flying behind her in the wind as she runs down the street to the Oceaneum. Her short legs don't carry her very fast, but still fast enough to make you cautious.

Your husband slides his hand into yours and squeezes it. You turn your head and smile at him. All people you ever met say your daughter has the same hair as her dad, but that's impossible. She isn't his child; and she's not yours either.

Bruce smiles back at you. His smile is warm and lovely like always. You lean into him and sign when he kisses your temples. Your child jumping up and down in front of the entrance makes you think about the long and hard way to adopt her.

Adoption was the only way for you to have children. Not because of Bruce's green problem, at least not only. The main reason was and still is that you can't have children. Bruce had a problem about passing his mutation on but when he found out that that's not possible he was glad. The burden was lifted of both of your shoulders.

The adoption agency on the other hand was skeptical. They didn't see Bruce as the lovely, capable father he could be, but as a dangerous monster. You were desperate and sad when they said no, destroying your dream of a family. But you tried again. And again. After several tries they allowed you to get a child. They never in fact explained their change of mind. You have the suspicion that Tony helped somehow – he didn't seem to be really surprised about the news – but he never said something and so you didn't as well. After all, you were just happy to have her.

Now, four years after your marriage, your little two-year-old Kate is the happiest, funniest person you know and love.

 

Inside, Kate runs from one aquarium to the next, always excited about the colorful fishes inside. Bruce is trying to keep up with her, kneeling beside her, showing and explaining everything he knows or what stands on a tablet beside the glass.

“And that's a clownfish. You know him, don't you?” Your husband points out the little, orange-white fishes swimming among the yellow and orange colored anemones. Your little girl looks at them confused for a second and then presses her face against the glass in awe. “Nemo!”

you laugh and take a picture of the two of them sitting on the floor. Bruce turns his head toward your daughter and starts to explain that this fishes live inside those to be safe from other fishes but she already runs toward the next glass. You jon your husband and peck his cheek.

“Don't be sad, she probably forgets most of it by the end of the day anyway.”

Bruce stands up and runs his hand trough his brown-grey locks. “as long as she enjoys it.”

“She is enjoying it, trust me. You are a great dad.”

Bruce chuckles and kisses you for a few seconds. He tries to proof himself worthy every day, never loosing his temper around you two, never talking about the dangerous part of his work in the labs, even though she wouldn't understand it anyway. Instead he changes her pampers when you are too tired to do so, plays the silliest games with her, even stands up in the middle of the night after a long day at work when she has a nightmare or can't sleep. You still can't believe how lucky you are to be able to call him yours.

“And you are a even greater mum.” This time you are chuckling. You take his hand and slowly walk after her.

“We are both great. And now, go to the big fishes. I want some action.” You walk faster, dragging him behind you. “I heard the have a big green one.”

 

 


End file.
